


Lilac Lace

by furiouskitten



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouskitten/pseuds/furiouskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru can't wait until they get home from the office to have a little alone time with his fiancee. (The PWPest of PWPs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tumblr, which will be detailed at the bottom. It was given to me by a couple of the people in the Ghost Hunt tag, and... well, it sort of happened.
> 
> PWP, with some use of PK involved--voluntary and involuntary. Possibly OOC, but I don't care enough to change a thing besides grammar and continuity errors.

"Mai," Naru said without looking up as she set the cup of tea on his desk, "your blouse is coming undone."

 

Her eyes traveled downward and discovered that indeed, the first five buttons had become separated from their respective buttonholes, allowing her boss a decent view of the lilac lace of her bra. A small gasp came out of her mouth, and she immediately turned away and began rebuttoning while stuttering apologies. "I'm so sorry! Geez, it must have been the cabinet handle or something; I've been meaning to fix it but I haven't gotten the chance to--" She stopped short when she heard his book snap loudly shut behind her. With trepidation, she turned to face him.

 

He was frowning.

 

"Um, Naru? Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with your tea?"

 

"Yes, you did. You buttoned your blouse." His face was, as usual, unreadable, his body language stony. Mai wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was playing at.

 

"Are you feeling okay?" She crossed the room and pressed her hand against his forehead. It was cool to the touch. No fever. Stepping back, she looked at him curiously. His expression had softened, just for a moment, but now it was back to the mask. "Why was buttoning my blouse wrong?"

 

"Because," he replied, moving quickly to pull her body close to his, eliciting a gasp from her, "I worked hard to get it the way it was."

 

"You wor--Naru!" She scowled at him as realisation hit her. He'd used his PK to unbutton her blouse! "You know you're not supposed to--mmf!" The scolding ended when his lips covered hers. One of his hands drifted downwards to cup her bottom as his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. He tasted like tea--of course he tasted like tea; he always tasted like tea--but fresh tea. He'd definitely had a few sips from the cup she'd just brought in. Or, she thought, tasting just a bit of bitterness, he'd already drained it in anticipation.

 

His lips broke away from hers, just barely, enough so that he could say, "Undo them again."

 

"What?" she asked in confusion, pulling away slightly.

 

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Your buttons, idiot." Then he kissed her again, leaving no room for retort, though she tried to anyway.

 

“Exactly how--mmm--am I--mmm--supposed--to unbutton--mmm--when you keep--mmm--kissing me--mmmmm--like this?” Instead of answering, he lifted her off her feet, their mouths still attached, and sat down in his chair with her in his lap. The hand that had been on her bottom began doing what she had neglected to do---her buttons. It slipped inside her shirt to cup her breast, making her gasp against his mouth. She forced herself to push him away. “Naru! We can’t do this in the office!”

 

“Why not?” he asked, hand firmly against her breast, the fingers of the other one threaded through her hair.

 

“Because--mm, Naru, _stop_ ”--this said after he had lifted his head and kissed her neck--“Lin’s office is right next to yours, and Yasu’s here and-- _Naru_.” His name came out in a gasp, because he’d nibbled on her earlobe, just the way she liked it, and then soothed it with his tongue.

 

“So?” She felt his warm breath next to her ear, a frisson of delight passing through her. His hand moved from her breast to trace small circles on the exposed skin of her upper thigh. Mai opened her mouth to protest again, but he cut her off by kissing her fiercely. A low groan escaped her, but he refused to release her, instead pulling her even closer. Her skirt found its way even further up her thighs as he yanked her into a straddling position. When had his office chair gotten so large?  He trailed hot kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, and buried his face between her breasts. This lasted for a few moments, before he placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked. She inhaled sharply, and felt him smirk against her breast. His hand found her other nipple and after several moments she let out a low cry.

 

There was a crash outside the door, which made both of them sit up straight. “What was that?” Mai asked. Naru gazed at her for a moment, then lifted her from his lap onto his desk. She looked up at him. His hair was disheveled, his shirt wrinkled, and his erection obvious. He was watching the door. “Are you going to protect me, Naru?” she purred, feeling braver than she had several minutes ago.

 

“I think it’s me you’re going to need protecting from,” he growled lowly, nipping at her earlobe. She shivered again, smiling at the desire in his eyes. Then she blinked, and his mask was back as he adjusted his hair and clothing. “Stop pouting,” he said. “I’m just going to see what happened.”

 

The office door opened and shut, and she was left to ponder this change of events. A year ago, she would have only dreamed of this. Now it was reality, and she was the one protesting. Then, three months ago, he’d asked her to marry him. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. He stole kisses when he felt like it, and she had no reason to object (except that he should steal them more often). Lately, he’d gotten more… adventurous, definitely more daring, when it came to their relationship. It wasn’t something she was used to with him. She leaned backwards slightly, which caused the wet lace of her bra to rub against her still-hard nipple. Letting out a hum of pleasure, she squeezed her thighs together in anticipation. Would he want to continue when he returned? Or would he make her wait until later this evening?

 

The hell with that. Her hands began to finish unbuttoning her blouse, and soon it was on the floor. She was just about to stand to remove her skirt when Naru returned.

 

Half a heartbeat passed as his eyes met hers, then he asked, “What if I had been Lin?”

 

Smirking, she hopped off the desk. “Then you’d be scarred for life and could never look at us or the desk the same way again.” The skirt fell to the floor. “But you’re not Lin. You’re Naru. My Naru.” She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back briefly, then gently pushed her away and retrieved his book from under the desk. Mai let out a huff as he sat down, her hands on her hips.  _Jerk!_ she thought ferociously.  _I_ _’ll just have to seduce him, won’t I?_ A minute later, she was laid out along the length of the desk in what she hoped was a seductive pose.

 

Several minutes passed, the silence only broken by the turning of pages and the occasional rustle of fabric as Mai’s buzz began to wear away. “Are you planning on getting dressed and making me some tea any time soon?” Naru asked suddenly.

 

“Nope,” she told him, turning her back to him.

 

There was no reply. No verbal one, at least. His reply to her denial of tea came in the form of a finger tracing a line from the back of her neck, following her spine, all the way down to her tailbone. Mai willed herself to stay still. Two could play at this game. His hand caressed her lace-covered bottom, squeezing and fondling before reaching to trace circles on her inner thighs. The line was traced back up her spine, and her bra hooks were undone. Fingers danced their way across her skin, up her arm, down her arm, under her bra, where they found their conquest and began leisurely stroking the breast within reach. A thumb flicked her nipple, and she let out a gasp, arching slightly. So much for staying quiet and not moving.

 

Contrary to her expectation, he didn’t stop. Instead, the hand that had been on her breast moved in circles down her stomach, dove under the elastic and lace of her panties, and  _oh_. Two fingers circled around her clit as she tried not to squirm, then plunged into her, hard and fast, exactly ten times until she was so close to completion, she was almost there…. And they were gone.

 

She sagged onto the table, the unfulfilled orgasm sinking away, and sighed. There was a sucking sound. Turning her head, she saw Naru in one of his rare moments---licking his fingers clean. His eyes met hers, and he smirked. “That’ll do for now I suppose,” he said.

 

A growl escaped her throat. He had done all that just because she’d refused to make him tea? Several words went through her mind, but the one at the forefront was  _revenge_. Her bra hit the floor. She did too, in a gentler fashion, and pulled off his slippers. He ignored her actions up to the point where she was unzipping his trousers, when he lowered his book and gave her a grave look.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Mai.”

 

She gave him a cheeky grin and undid his belt buckle. “You started it.” With his trousers unfastened, she was able to free his already semi-erect penis and give it several long, slow strokes. Book forgotten, he watched her bring him to full attention. Then she backed off and gazed at him steadily, hands on her breasts, fingers playing with the nipples. Was he going to make a move, or did she need to continue on to the next step?

 

He bent and hauled her roughly towards him, lifting her onto his lap. “Enough,” he rumbled. “No more games.” His lips crashed onto hers as he pulled her tight against him. She nipped at his lips, and was working on the buttons of his shirt as he kissed his way down to her breasts. A low moan escaped her when he flicked a nipple with his tongue. “Shh,” he told her, lips wrapped around the same nipple, which made her bite back another moan.

 

That was right. Lin and Yasu were in the office today. Well, she’d just have to be as quiet as possible, wouldn’t she? There was no way she was stopping now.

 

Her teeth scraped against the skin at the back of his neck, her fingers working to get his shirt off. He shuddered slightly. His mouth switched to the other nipple, his hand teasing the one he’d just been on, all the while the other hand forcing their pelvises closer together, fingers trapped between lace and skin. “Naru.” She wasn’t sure she could take much more.

 

“Hmm?” he asked. She bit back another groan, but lifted his head to kiss him again while pulling the shirt from his arms. Why were the damned things so complicated?

 

Leaning against him, she gently bit the side of his neck, where she knew his collar would hide it. He shuddered again. “Oliver,” she murmured into his ear, her voice husky with lust, speaking English so he knew she meant it, “ _fuck me_.”

 

The blanket that she’d stowed in his office for when he fell asleep on late nights was on the floor in an instant, his chair pushed out the way. She was on it next. He practically fell on top of her, lips forcing hers apart, tongue delving hungrily into her mouth. He’d taken off his pants and she could feel his length against her stomach. She physically ached for it inside her. Kisses rained down her neck, along her collarbone, encircling each breast before he went back to give the nipples a little more attention. A whimper escaped her, and his hand mercifully dipped between her nether lips and stroked her, making her hips rise into the motion. More. She needed  _more_.

 

His tongue circled her navel and found its way to the edge of her knickers. She gave him a pleading look. He acquiesced, slowly, ever so slowly pulling them down her legs, then flinging them into a corner of the room. Then he kissed his way up her legs, holding them down as she squirmed beneath him.

 

Finally,  _finally_ , he was above her, and she could feel him against her entrance. “Please,” she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her, and entered with an agonising slowness. He pulled out just as slowly, and hovered there, waiting for a reaction. “Please, Naru,” she said again, nearly crying. If he didn’t do something right now she was going to explode.

 

That damned smirk returned, and he thrust himself inside her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he wouldn’t go far. No more teasing. This time they were going the whole way or someone was going to get hurt. Her hands pulled his head down for another hungry kiss, and when they parted she made sure to nip at his neck again. His fingers found her nipple, tweaking it, twisting a little, all the while sending heat to her core. Mai bit back moan after moan.

 

Nails dug into his back, but he obviously didn’t care. He bent to kiss her again, smothering another cry as his fingers found her clitoris. Something was coming, she thought. Something bigger than he’d made her feel before. “Oliver,” she gasped, gripping him tighter. It was close. So close. He increased his efforts, thrusting harder and deeper, increasing the pressure on her clit, and then---

 

Mai saw stars. Her entire body froze, toes curling as she let out what amounted to a scream of absolute pleasure. Naru spent himself as she clenched around him, a momentary loss in control making a book fly off the shelf and hit the wall with a bang.

 

He slid off to Mai’s side, breathing heavily, and smiled at her. “So much for being quiet,” he said.

 

“Naru!” came Lin’s voice from outside the door. “What happened? Is everything all right?”

 

“Everything’s fine,” Naru replied in as toneless a voice as he could. “Mai saw a spider. I killed it.”

 

“All right.” Lin’s office door closed.

 

“He doesn’t believe that at all, does he?” Mai asked, cuddling into Naru’s chest.

 

“No,” he agreed, pulling the blanket over them. “You and I both know that if he’d thought I was in real danger, he’d have knocked down the door.”

 

She giggled softly. “Guess we’re busted.”

 

“You were the one making all the noise.”

 

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP trying not to make any noise during sex because they don’t want others to hear, but person B refuses to let person A keep quiet and continually does things they know makes person A feel especially good. All that protesting becomes pointless when person A nearly screams during climax."


End file.
